


Lego Art for "Butt Plug"

by wyomingnot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Legos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: What it says on the tin. A couple shots from the story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Butt Plug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040807) by [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda). 



  
  
Hux greets Ren at the door.

  
Inserting the plug.

  
Getting some work done.

**Author's Note:**

> Given that lego figs don't really have much of a butt, I'm not sure how well this really works, but Hux in the short robe... well.
> 
> (I'm always open to suggestions for lego 'art'. Hit me up on my [tumblr](http://wyomingnot.tumblr.com).)


End file.
